The objectives of this research are to provide answers to three questions: 1) What are the neuroendocrine correlates of the emotional states and psychological defenses which occur subsequent to a stressful experience, 2) What are the emotional, psychological, and neuroendocrine predictors of outcome in a group of men exposed to a stressful experience, and 3) What are the emotional, psychological and neuroendocrine features that distinguish grief from other types of emotional responses to stressful experiences. Two groups of subjects are under study: a group of widowed men and an equal number of men whose wives have had a serious illness but have not died. An interview conducted by a psychiatrist is carried out in conjunction with multiple neuroendocrine determinations on blood and urine. The basic determinations are blood and urine cortisol, urinary epinephrine and norepinephrine, serum testosterone and serum thyroxine. All these assessments take place in the context of a larger epidemiological study of the relationships between stress and illness which involves follow-up over two years. By virtue of this, data on the consequences of the stressful experience for health will be collected for our sample.